Todos Mis Futuros Son Contigo
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: Miro dentro de ti y sospecho con alegría que contienes siete futuros diferentes... Pero todos son contigo. AU SOLANGELO


**Todos Mis Futuros Son Contigo (AU)**

Disclaimer: Tío Rick, gracias por crear a estos personajes y no matarlos.

Cada parte no tiene una continuidad, son situaciones aleatorias.

Inspiración en el libro con el mismo título del OS escrito por el poeta/trovador español Marwan

 _ **Miro dentro de ti y sospecho con alegría que contienes siete futuros diferentes...**_

 _ **Pero todos son contigo.**_

 **I: Se Busca**

Corría bajo la lluvia, mientras la gente alrededor hacia lo mismo de un lugar a otro, buscando a toda costa guarecerse. No podía evitar pensar que mi día estaba empeorando conforme pasaban los minutos.

Tuve que apresurar mi paso para evitar empaparme aún más de lo que ya estaba; decidí pararme en una parada de bus, quizás no podría lograr mucho por mi ropa hecha una sopa, pero al menos no seguiría empeorando mi aspecto. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, la lluvia parecía empeorar conforme pasaba el tiempo, definitivamente ese no era mi día.

"Esperas un bus en particular"- Escuche la voz de alguien que se acercaba a mí, no quise darle importancia, pero aquel chico llevaba una sombrilla y al acercarse logró cubrirme un poco de la lluvia.

"No en realidad, solo me cubría un poco" Admití.

"Ya veo, ¿Vas muy lejos?" Preguntó aquel chico, decidiendo observarlo de frente y sorprendiéndome por su sonrisa cálida.

"Debo caminar unas cuantas cuadras más, pero al parecer la lluvia no me dejara llegar muy lejos."

El chico se quedó en silencio un momento en el cual parecía meditar, hasta que se giró rápidamente hacia mí, y me ofreció su sombrilla.

"Tómala, mi bus ya viene y tú la necesitas más que yo"

No me dio tiempo si quiera de responder, tome la sombrilla y acto seguido se subió al bus que llegaba, se sentó cerca de las ventanillas y lo último que vi de aquel chico fue la sombra de una sonrisa y un destello rubio.

 **II: Aproximación**

Día a día su rutina llevaba una exacta rigurosidad; aunque a veces se daba el lujo de olvidar algunas cosas a excepción de una sola. A las 9:30 en punto, se dirigía al cafetín que estaba cerca de su facultad; entraba con una enorme sonrisa saludando al personal, el cual ya conocían su famosa rutina de café.

Se acercó al chico que tomaba las órdenes agrandando aún más su sonrisa.

"Siempre a tiempo" comentó aquél chico de piel pálida y cabello azabache, preparando rápidamente la orden habitual.

"Descafeinado con un poco de canela y una galleta integral." Le entregó su pedido y una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias Nico, nos veremos mañana" Se despidió animadamente.

"Adiós chico del café" Antes de salir del local, se detuvo y lo observo fijamente.

"De hecho, mi nombre es Will"

"De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos mañana Will" Nico le mostro algo muy raro en él, una sonrisa sincera.

 **III: Romance de Segundos**

Nico odiaba a sus amigos, y en especial cuando sin razón alguna y en sus intentos fallidos lo obligaban a tener fastidiosas citas con tipos totalmente desagradables, y aunque les había advertido millones de veces que no lo hicieran, se encontraba de nuevo metido en ese gran lio, y para empeorarlo Jason lo había llevado personalmente hasta la cafetería donde sería su cita.

"Vamos Nico, sonríe un poco" Molestó Jason dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

"No presiones Grace, sabes perfectamente que odio este tipo de cosas."

"Juro que esta vez será diferente."

"Lo mismo dijiste de los anteriores."

"Calma, solo queremos que consigas a alguien y seas feliz, y así poder tener a alguien como tu acompañante en nuestras reuniones."

"¿En serio sólo lo hacen por eso? Joder, ustedes me invitan y saben perfectamente que odio ir."

"Como sea, Piper me aseguró que Will podría interesarte, así que no lo arruines." Dejó al chico en la entrada, el cual se encaminó a una mesa donde se encontraba el famoso chico.

"¿Will Solace?"

"Si, tú debes ser Nico... Un gusto" Saludó dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

"Así que conoces a Piper." Comenzó a entablar conversación.

"Algo así, somos compañeros de clase y prácticamente me amenazó si no aceptaba venir." Bromeó el rubio riendo ligeramente, logrando relajarlo.

"Así que a ti también te embaucaron para esto."

"Prácticamente me arrastró aquí."

La conversación se tornó divertida y llena de bromas, usualmente después de la primera hora hubiese inventado una excusa absurda para zafarse, pero en verdad estaba pasando una velada divertida, sólo hasta que llegó la hora de que cerraran el local.

"Al parecer nos divertimos más de lo que esperaba." Señaló Will mientras salían a la calle.

"Sin duda" Se formó un silencio entre ambos hasta que Nico hizo algo inesperado.

"Mis amigos hacen una reunión el viernes por la noche, no es una gran cosa, pero siempre es divertido verlos perderse en alcohol, ¿te gustaría venir?"

Will mostró su enorme sonrisa y comenzó a reír por lo bajo, sin duda era un gesto agradable por parte de Nico.

"Claro Di Angelo, será divertido." Aceptó sin miramientos, dándole una pequeña papeleta con su número telefónico.

 **IV: Cien Veces**

Llevaban varios meses saliendo, el chico de tez pálida y cabello azabache en verdad lo había atrapado; ambos se habían vuelto inseparables, constantemente se buscaban y la relación se convertía en algo demasiado serio.

Por eso, a Will no le sorprendió despertarse un día y tener la mejor de las ideas para con su novio; en verdad aquél chico con un humor sarcástico y hasta un poco gruñón lo había enamorado.

Esa misma tarde, en cuanto sonó el timbre de su departamento y sin dejarlo siquiera saludar, lo envolvió en uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso, lo cual, a veces lograba irritar a Nico, pero no está vez.

"A que debo este recibimiento."

"Al hecho de que te tengo una sorpresa." El rubio saco de su bolsillo una pequeña llave plateada.

"Quiero que te mudes aquí conmigo"

Nico sólo se quedó estático y aturdido; tomo casi minutos hasta que dibujó una ligera sonrisa y tomando la llave y guardándosela en sus bolsillos, tomo el rostro de Will y lo besó.

"Necesitarás mucha cafeína para verme feliz por las mañanas, Solace. "

 **V: Decepcionar**

Pasaba otra noche más de las desesperadas salidas de Nico a cualquier bar a perderse en alcohol. Simplemente desde hacía semanas el chico no se mantenía completamente sobrio y ocasionalmente sólo se serenaba y marcaba el único número que recordaba.

"Ven por mí."

Will estaba más que cansado de la jodida actitud de su mejor amigo, el cual sólo lo llamaba para ir a traerlo de cualquier bar donde le encontraba en un estado lamentable, siendo él el encargado para llevarlo de regreso a su departamento sano y salvo.

"Debes detener esto, Di Angelo" Lo reprendió el rubio mientras comenzaban a llegar al departamento de Nico.

"Lo siento."

"Eso no basta Nico, necesitas ayuda y lo sabes, no puedes dejarte consumir por el dolor, joder, debes seguir adelante.

"No tiene sentido Will."

"Claro que lo tiene, demonios Di Angelo, Bianca no querría esto y lo sabes. Ella me hizo prometerle que te cuidaría a pesar de todo y créeme que no me estás ayudando a mantener mi palabra."

"¿En serio te lo pidió?"

"Prácticamente me amenazó. "

El silencio volvió, pero no resultaba incómodo, ambos estaban más tranquilos y Nico sentía que debía hacerle caso a Will, por lo que no dudo demasiado en tomarle de la mano y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le dedicó una sonrisa.

 **VI: Última Hora**

Últimamente no estoy seguro de saber qué es lo que quiero. La vida se ha vuelto una manera de pasar los días sin que nada pase.

Tengo la sensación de que me hace falta algo que buscar, saber qué es lo que quiero.

Pero vuelves del trabajo y desmientes al instante toda falta de certeza.

"He llegado Nico."

Y no puedo evitarlo, beso, te beso y no puedo evitarlo.

"Te amo Will Solace"

Sé lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti. El resto ya lo iré decidiendo.

 **VII: Tal Vez, Un Día de Estos**

Miro dentro de ti y veo ciudades que esperan con alegría el nacimiento de una historia de amor que comience bien, que siga bien y acabe bien. Miro dentro de ti y surgen las ganas eternas de decirte que nos mudemos a vivir juntos, aunque ya vivas conmigo.

Qué cosa está de pasarme la vida deseando hacer, vivir y tener las cosas que ya hago, vivo y tengo contigo. Y la palabra nosotros, toda llena de reflexiones y las noches a tu lado forman parte de algo que no he llegado a entender, pero que me hace inmensamente feliz. Yo miro. Yo te miro. Yo siempre te miro y no sé hacer otra jodida cosa que mirarte.

Llevo tres años mirándote y ahora puedo decir que todo lo que miré en mis vidas anteriores fue para aprender hoy a mirarnos los dos a la vez y en una misma dirección.

Mirar es una cosa, que me mires tú es otro verbo diferente.

"¿Te casarías conmigo Nico Di Angelo?"


End file.
